Quiero enamorarme en el acuario
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: You gana un viaje por cortesía del Acuario y lleva a Chika con ella, sus sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia, ¿serán finalmente correspondidos? [Minific][ChikaYou][SemiAU][Ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**QUIERO ENAMORARME EN EL ACUARIO**

**Love Live no me pertenece, es propiedad de ASCII Media Works, el sello discográfico Lantis, y el estudio de animación Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_¿Sabes? Siempre te admiré. Quería ver lo mismo que tú, ver el mismo paisaje que tú, ¿deberíamos seguir hasta ser viejas?"_

"_¡Sí!"_

—¡Muy bien, Uchichi, vas a ser mío!

El hombre que atendía el lugar celebró su energía. Le deseó suerte en silencio, mientras la esfera oscura hacía un leve chirrido al girar. Las pelotas en su interior emitían chasquidos cuando chocaban unas entre otras.

En la última vuelta, los nervios de la nadadora ceniza se dispararon, había un pequeño grupo de personas detrás de ella dándole ánimos, mientras esperaban su turno de pasar por alguna suerte.

—Por favor, ¡que sea blanca! ¡Necesito ese peluche! —rogó, dando un último giro.

La esfera rodó unos segundos más y fue disminuyendo gradualmente su velocidad hasta que se detuvo, dejando que las bolas dentro bailaran alrededor de la única abertura, pronto, solo una salió, cayendo en ligeros rebotes en la caja debajo.

Se quedó sin habla, viendo el brillante color dorado.

—Vaya, ¡felicidades jovencita! —aplaudió el menudo hombre, las personas que esperaban su turno gimieron decepcionados—, ¡has ganado el primer premio del Acuario!

.

.

* * *

—Y en resumen, eso fue lo que pasó. Pensar que estuve juntando esos tickets por todo un mes, ¡sólo quería ese jumbo Uchichi! ¡Uwaaa!

—¡Wow! ¡You-chan, eso es tener mucha suerte! Un viaje a Kioto ¿¡Por qué no me pasan esas cosas a mí!? —Algunos granos de arena salpicaron cuando Chika se desinfló, recostándose en ella haciendo un puchero.

A su lado, Riko rió, viendo adorable su rabieta. You estaba en el otro lado de la chica mikan, y también soló unas risas haciendo eco con las de Chika.

Las tres estaban en la playa, pasando el rato, admirando la puesta de sol justo como lo hacían desde que Uranohoshi cerró. Tenían apenas unos días para que el siguiente ciclo iniciara y ellas se convirtieran en alumnas de tercero en una nueva escuela, lejos de Uchiura y del mar. La bandera de victoria de Aqours ondeaba detrás de ellas, alzándose tan imponente en la arena, recordándoles que estos momentos pronto terminarían.

—Entonces… ¿ya pensaste a quién llevarás contigo?

—Hmp, bueno… ese es el problema.

Riko vio aparecer una sombra de preocupación en el rostro de You, mientras sus orbes azules vagaban entre el cuerpo recostado y la arena, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría. Tal vez no la conocía tanto como Chika o Kanan, pero cuando se trataba especialmente de su amiga mikan, You era un libro fácil de leer.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? ¡Estoy segura de que quiere ir! —Chika se sentó de vuelta, y Riko se apresuró a quitarle la arena de entre sus mechones naranjas ante la atenta mirada de la nadadora.

You se rascó la mejilla, desviando la mirada y soltando un largo suspiro.

—Le dije, pero ella dijo que ese viaje debería hacerlo con alguien que pueda seguir el ritmo de las visitas y las caminatas rápidas, ¡fui rechazada por mi madre!

Aunque lo dijo en un tono bromista, había algo en su ceño fruncido que hacía que el tema se viera más complicado para ella.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces, ¿ya pensaste en alguien más? —Chika preguntó, alzando las cejas mientras observaba a su amiga nadadora.

You borró la sonrisa y suspiró de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando en alguna de ustedes, ya saben, las que aún estamos aquí.

No era su intención tirar de recuerdos nostálgicos, pero era imposible no relacionarlos. Solo quedaban las seis restantes de Aqours, ya que la mayores, Dia, Mari y Kanan habían marchado apenas unos días atrás a sus respectivos destinos, para prepararse antes de que su ciclo Universitario comenzara.

Las olas que golpeaban la arena a metros de ellas, trajeron consigo una ventisca fría que golpeó sus rostros con fuerza, haciéndolas temblar. Marzo aún era helado, pese a entrar en primavera, faltarían unos meses antes de que la temperatura subiera a unos grados aceptables.

—¿Tal vez un sorteo? ¡Así todos tendrían oportunidad! —Chika sugirió.

Riko asintió, complacida con la idea y aunque You sonrió, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que ella quería. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para comprender la razón, después de todo, las había estado observando durante las últimas semanas. Había cosas que no estaban dichas entre aquellas dos, no aún. Y bueno, ella amaba a Chika, por la luz que le trajo a su vida, y amaba también la sinceridad y aplomo de You, pero más que eso, Riko sabía que esas dos también se amaban a un punto mucho mayor, producto de los años, de los apoyos mutuos, las sonrisas y llantos. Si ella podía ayudarlas en algo, sin duda lo haría.

—Creo que escuché de Yoshiko-chan que tendrían una especie de campamento de estudio con Leah, no creo que estén disponibles ahora.

Tanto Chika como You la voltearon a ver confusas.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Sarah-san no me dijo nada de eso! —exclamó la mikan, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos para buscar algo de aquella aseveración.

You la miró enarcando una ceja, estaba segura de que había hablado con Ruby esa mañana sobre unos trajes que se quedaron en su casa, y la pequeña Kurosawa no mencionó nada de eso. Una sonrisa en Riko la hizo dudar de lo que estaba planeando pero ella cortó sus pensamientos hablando de nuevo.

—Y yo tengo que viajar con mi madre a ver unos documentos en Tokio, debido a esta nueva transición de escuela, eso nos deja con… —Riko giró hacia Chika, y tomándola de los hombros, la empujó hacia You, quién la recibió poniendo sus propias manos sobre ella, la chica parecía un peluche pasando de mano en mano—, seguro que se divertirán.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron ambas al unísono.

.

.

* * *

Nerviosa es lo menos que estaba, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por los confusos sentimientos de su interior. You resistió el impulso de revisar de nuevo su maleta, ahí mismo en la estación mientras esperaba a que Chika llegara. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, su tren primer tren partiría en punto de las siete.

No era la primera vez que viajaban solas, lo hicieron infinidad de veces antes incluso de Aqours, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían, siendo ella consciente de sus propios sentimientos hacia Chika. Dos días y una noche a solas en un viaje de lo más espiritual y relajante, según lo que decía el folleto del acuario.

Ella estaba segura de que Riko planeó esto, y aunque no lo dijera, cuando sugirió la idea no dejaba de guiñarle el ojo y darle pequeñas palmadas en el hombro cada que estaba cerca de Chika, lo que solo hacía más irritable la situación. Riko sabía, Mari sabía y ella ni siquiera era tan sutil al respecto. Tenía suerte de que Chika fuera tan densa y no se diera cuenta… o tal vez era mala suerte. Sería tan fácil si ella lo supiera.

Aunque, si buscaba el lado bueno, era una travesía que podrían disfrutar. Lejos de preocupaciones y recuerdos dolorosos, esto sería bueno para Chika, quien fallaba miserablemente en sus intentos de ocultar lo mucho que el cierre de Uranohoshi aún le afectaba. Poder ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ver sus ojos brillantes de nuevo, era lo único que You ansiaba más que nada en el mundo, y esta, podría ser su oportunidad para conseguirlo.

—¡Heeey! ¡You-chan! ¿Estás lista? —Chika llegó hasta ella, con maleta en mano y con una gran sonrisa que desaparecía cualquier pensamiento pesimista.

—¡Qué comience la aventura yousoro~! —You exclamó, dejando que su buen ánimo surgiera.

La tomó de la mano y juntas caminaron hacia el andén para abordar el tren. Chika la siguió, apretando su mano, un gesto que le hizo más grande la sonrisa; abordaron el estrecho transporte y buscaron asientos no muy lejos de las entradas, ya que tenían que bajar en la estación de Mishima para abordar el siguiente tren a Kioto. Tenían casi tres horas de viaje por delante.

Chika lucía bien, y ansiosa por los días que les esperaban. You estaba tal vez más emocionada, teniendo en mente, hacer todo lo posible para que su alegría no se opacara y fuera el viaje más divertido de toda su vida.

El primer trayecto duró apenas diez minutos y pronto estaban en el segundo, Shima les preparó un par de bentōs para el camino a Kioto, donde el agente de viajes les esperaría para llevarlas a su hospedaje, según el correo que había recibido, el itinerario era bastante interesante: el primer día era un viaje espiritual y el siguiente de aventura, no tenía nada en contra de los santuarios pero estaba segura de que Chika y ella disfrutarían más de la diversión.

En el trayecto, hablaron de cosas triviales, sobre las usuales llamadas que solían recibir de Kanan explicando cómo se las arreglaba para establecerse y los pequeños vistazos que lograba darles de la ciudad en sus fotografías. También de las cartas y postales de gente alrededor de Japón felicitando su triunfo en el Love Live, un éxito bastante inesperado para todas. Fue una charla amena y tranquila, que le hizo recordar los tiempos en que pasaban horas y horas juntas antes de que Aqours se formara, no es que odiara los momentos actuales, lo había superado gracias a Mari pero era un poco imposible no darle vueltas, sobre todo cuando Chika estaba tan cerca, y demasiado extraña.

En algún momento, ella se acercó más a su lado, recostándose sobre su hombro. Era usual que ella hiciera eso cuando estaba aburrida o cansada, pero había algo extraño ahora, como el hecho de que había tomado su mano sosteniéndola con una calidez incomparable. No sabía explicarlo y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, rogaba a los dioses que ella no pudiera escucharlo pese a estar tan cerca.

Tras casi dos horas y media de viaje, el paisaje se volvió más tradicional con edificios imperiales y santuarios que rodeaban la vista, You comprobó la hora de llegada a unos minutos, cortando la charla para después, la emoción comenzaba a sentirse y ansiosas era lo menos que se encontraban.

El paisaje cambió de nuevo mientras más se adentraban al centro de Kioto, con sendos edificios empresariales y la cantidad exorbitante de gente.

—¡Estamos aquí, You-chan! —Chika exclamó cuando sintieron el tren ralentizar su marcha.

—¡La ciudad será nuestra, Chika-chan!

Apenas el tren se detuvo, sintieron que su energía apenas se contenía, lo mejor de todo para You era ver la gran sonrisa llena de ilusiones de su la chica mikan, una expresión que deseaba tanto poder enmarcar para colgarla en su cuarto, alegraría todos sus días al despertar.

Justo como decían las indicaciones, una joven ataviada de pantaloncillos cafés y chaqueta del acuario las esperaba en el pasillo, fácilmente reconocible por el curioso cartel que cargaba con la foto de Uchichi, casi era una lástima que no pudieran recorrer la estación, una de las más antiguas y grandes del mundo; con su conjunto de tiendas, áreas de ocio y restaurantes.

—¡Felicidades por obtener el primer premio del Acuario Izu Mito Sea Paradise! Un recorrido de dos días y una noche por lugares emblemáticos de Kioto, ¡gracias por asistir a nuestro Acuario! —Mientras lo decía, se acercó a las dos entregándoles un par de bolsas con los logos azules de la empresa—, antes de comenzar, les llevaremos a su alojamiento para que puedan descansar un rato, y les agradeceremos que en el recorrido usen estas camisetas especiales del acuario.

Abrumadas por la cálida bienvenida y la rapidez de su hablar, recibieron las bolsas, compartiendo miradas divertidas.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijeron ambas.

—Entonces, ¡que comience la aventura! —La joven guía dijo complacida, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Chika y You se apresuraron a seguirla, cargando sus mochilas donde guardaron un par de mudas y otros enseres personales. Un auto azul con algunas decoraciones de peces y el logo de la empresa las recogió en la entrada, al parecer sólo la guía sería su única compañera.

Ya en marcha, ella les explicó que se hospedarían en el Ryokan Ryoso Chatani, de la zona oeste de Kioto ya que estaba cerca de Arashiyama, donde tendrían el día entero para visitar, donde sólo tendrían una hora de descanso para comenzar la ruta en punto del mediodía, incluso ya les esperaba un nutrido y tradicional desayuno ahí, algo que hizo que el estómago de Chika gruñera de anticipación ganando las risas de You.

Cuando llegaron, la vista era simplemente maravillosa, diferente al Ryokan de Chika rodeada por un aura marina gracias al mar de Uchiura. Las flores de cerezo en la entrada, relucían su color rosa entre la majestuosidad de los árboles verdes y el olor a bambú impregnaba el aire fresco.

La joven guía que se nombró como Yuuri, las llevó hasta su habitación, donde en el centro de ella ya se encontraban un par de ollas emanando vapor y varios pequeños platillos que lucían apetitosos.

—Vendré por ustedes en una hora —Les recordó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa agradable.

—¡Estaremos listas! —exclamó You antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Una vez solas, sus estómagos se pusieron de acuerdo para gruñir en protesta, aunque ya habían comido un poco con el bento, al parecer, no rivalizaba con la exquisitez de los platillos. No hubo tiempo de vergüenza, casi tiraron sus cosas en uno de los anaqueles cercanos listas para atiborrarse del obanzai y el kyo kaiseki de Kioto, con su sazón único que no podían perderse.

Todo parecía ir bien, empezando el viaje con algo tan delicioso, ni siquiera podía detenerse a pensar en nada más perfecto.

—Hey, You-chan, aquí, ¡di ahhhh!

Su mano se detuvo en su intento de tomar unas pocas verduras, congelada tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Chika tenía un tenedor con fideos envueltos a su alrededor y con un pedazo de carne en la punta a centímetros de sus labios, con una sonrisa tan inocente y angelical que la hacían sentir avergonzada, ¿acaso estaba soñando despierta? No… no recordaba haberse dormido, entonces, ¿esto era real? ¿¡Chika quería alimentarla!? Los colores subieron a su rostro.

—Eh, ¿no quieres? —La joven Takami preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y luciendo un poco decepciona, You se dio cuenta de que habían pasado ya un par de minutos sin moverse.

—¡C-Claro que sí! —Se obligó a salir del shock para abrir la boca y meterse el bocado de una sola vez, esperando que eso pudiera ocultar su sonrojo— ¡Es delicioso!

Chika sonrió, complacida y dando apenas un vistazo de segundos a su tenedor antes de tomar una porción de kaiseki y comerlo.

You no sabía qué hacer o pensar, esto era nuevo para ella, habían compartido comida y golosinas antes pero, ¿darse de comer? ¡Eso jamás! ¿En que estaba pensando Chika? Pero más importante, ¿ella debería hacer lo mismo? Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en su propio cubierto, la idea de darle de comer era tentadora, ella lo había hecho primero… el problema es que su mente giraba a otras cosas, ¿no contaba aquello como un beso indirecto? ¡Había tenido un beso con Chika..! Sacudió la cabeza eliminando esos vergonzosos y estúpidos pensamientos, ¡no podía pensar así! El viaje seguramente la mareó, si, en definitivo era eso.

—Aquí viene otro You-chan~

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando un segundo bocado llegó en avión hasta ella, Chika se veía tan radiante y feliz con ello, no podía negarse a ser consentida así, ¿no era esto lo que de todos modos quería?

—¡Listo para recibir!

Bueno, no perdía nada jugando a que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_Hello again~ (?) Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo debiendo y guardando este pequeño relato, ¡lo lamento mucho por la tardanza! Pero para no seguirlo dejando en el olvido, aquí traigo la primera de tres partes de una historia ChikaYou semi AU, este es tuyo Manuciento amigo :"D no es mucho pero espero te guste. Y si alguien más lo está leyendo, ¡muchas gracias!~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**QUIERO ENAMORARME EN EL ACUARIO**

**-2-**

**.**

* * *

Puntual como había dicho, la guía las esperó en la entrada del Ryokan, ellas ya llevaban puesto las blusas azules de manga corta del acuario, dignas promotoras del acuario.

—¿Cómo estuvo la comida, chicas? —Fue lo primero que la mujer preguntó, cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

—¡Delicioso! —corearon, con los estómagos llenos.

—¡Me gusta su ánimo! Entonces, vamos a la primera parada, ¡el templo Tenryuji!

Media hora duró el trayecto, la guía quién era la única conductora les explicó que tendrían al menos una hora para visitar cada uno de los cinco lugares programados, y después serían llevadas de nuevo al Ryokan para descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Era una suerte que la mujer estuviera conduciendo porque así, You no tendría que explicar su constante sonrojo; Chika seguía actuando extraño, esta vez se había pegado más a ella como si la parte trasera del automóvil estuviera lleno, lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba, escuchaba atenta las palabras de la guía, intentando guardar cada pedazo de información.

You trató de no pensar demasiado sobre estos comportamientos, tal vez era sólo su paranoia, tal vez lo estaba imaginando todo y su amiga no estaba actuando tan diferente de como ella es, y entonces se llevaría una tremenda desilusión por haber sido tan crédula.

Pronto el auto se adentró aún más a un paisaje lleno de verde, los altos árboles opacaban la luz solar de la carretera, y tras un par de desviaciones más, la frescura del lago cercano comenzó a sentirse a través de los cristales bajos de las ventanas. Otras decenas de autos ya aparcaban en el estacionamiento cuando llegaron, una increíble afluencia de visitantes nacionales y extranjeros, estaban en la mejor época para las visitas antes de que el nuevo ciclo escolar iniciara.

Yuuri las guió hasta el Templo, atravesando los árboles de cerezo que soltaban sus hojas con cualquier pequeña ventisca; el frío no era tan intenso como en Uchiura.

—A principios de 1339, el monje Muso Soseki, tuvo un sueño premonitorio: veía al emperador Go-Daigo caminar por el Kameyama Dono vistiendo el hábito monacal. Eso indicaba su pronta muerte, que ocurrió en septiembre. Muso, se encargó de convencer al primer shogun, de convertir a la villa en un templo zen dedicado a la memoria de Go-Daigo.

—Wow.

—¡Impresionante!

—Originalmente al templo se le llamó Ryakuo Shiseizen-ji —continuó explicando la guía, al tiempo que se adentraban en el lugar para apreciar la estructura erigida de fina madera al más puro estilo tradicional de Japón, dándoles el espacio a ambas chicas para detenerse a admirar las pinturas que rodeaban el salón principal—, pero poco tiempo después, Tadayoshi, el hermano menor del shogun, soñó con un dragón dorado volando sobre el río Oi. Así fue como se rebautizó el templo, el nuevo nombre fue Tenryu Shishozenji, simplificado como Tenryuji o "Templo del dragón celestial". Fue finalizado en 1351, convirtiéndose en el más grande templo zen de Arashiyama.

Finalizada la explicación, caminaron hasta una de las salidas que conducía a la mayor atracción del lugar, el jardín zen con su hermoso lago.

—Bueno, como les expliqué, tendrán una hora para hacer el recorrido por su cuenta, les estaré esperando aquí mismo, ¡espero que se diviertan mucho y procuren no separarse!

—¡Claro! —corearon juntas, haciendo leves reverencias para despedirse, recibiendo una buena sonrisa de la mujer.

—¡Tendremos que ir a toda máquina!

—¡Por el poder de las mikans!

Algunas personas volteaban a verlas curiosas y ellas solo respondían echándose a reír. Los árboles eran buenos protectores de la baja temperatura, usando sus arboledas como escudos y aun así, You podía sentir algo del frío colándose bajo la camiseta del Acuario, arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado una chaqueta antes de salir.

Una mano tomó la suya de pronto, sorprendiéndola, al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa iluminada de Chika.

—¿Chika-chan?

—Si estamos cerca, podemos compartir el calor —El corazón de You dio un vuelco, sintiendo que la calidez de la que hablaba comenzaba a sentirse por su rostro—, porque no creo que nos permitan correr para quitarnos el frío.

Casi se tropezó al oír lo último, ¡se estaba haciendo ideas otra vez!

—Ah… ja-ja ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, apretando la suave piel de Chika en su mano, dando unos pasos más cerca de ella, era una suerte que casi tuvieran la misma estatura, podían ir a la par de sus pasos— ¿Mejor?

Para su extrañeza, a Chika le costó unos pocos y raros segundos antes de poder responder, tenía un muy pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que le atribuyó a la frescura del ambiente.

—¡Mejor!

Le gustaba esto, tener a la chica que amaba tan cerca de ella, tomada de su mano compartiendo su aura de positivismo que se compenetraba perfectamente con la sensación de espiritualidad en el santuario. Era como el sol bailando a su alrededor y aunque ella no era su tierra, al menos podía pensar en sí como una pequeña estrella cercana que la acompañaba.

Recorrieron el lago a paso lento, disfrutando del trinar de los pájaros que competían contra el bullicio de los visitantes, se tomaron cientos de fotos en las rocas que bordeaban el lago, se dieron el tiempo de echarse en la gravilla para aspirar el aroma del bambú que se colaba, desde algunos kilómetros apenas. Sus manos nunca estuvieron demasiado separadas una de la otra.

Dejaron para el final la isla de los bienaventurados, una pequeña península a la que se accedía cruzando un pequeño puente de piedras; no sin antes detenerse en la cascada frente a la vivienda del antiguo monje, formada por las rocas que al quedarse sin agua y ante la inclemencia del clima, parecía una catarata petrificada.

—Tenemos que tomar muchas fotos para Kanan-chan y Riko-chan, ¡morirán de envidia por no estar aquí!

Había sido una primera visita fantástica, no sabía lo mucho que podría bajarle el ánimo escucharla decir eso. Era tonto pensarlo, pero no podía evitar querer sólo por una vez, que solo fueran Chika y ella, no Riko, no Kanan, no Aqours.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Chika la jaló de su brazo, juntando sus rostros.

—¡Vamos a enviarles selfies!

La chica ni siquiera esperó a una respuesta, varias fotos fueron tomadas mientras intentaba no pensar en el calor de sus mejillas juntas, demasiado cercas y en cambio, intentaba imitar las más grandes sonrisas.

Si lograba sentir su propia calidez era un misterio, porque la imagen en el teléfono sí que mostraba su estupor, ¿¡desde cuándo era tan expresiva!? ¡Esto también era normal para ellas! You debería tener la iniciativa, pero había algo en Chika que le tiraba las defensas, ¡estúpido amor!

Unas sonrisas nerviosas más y pronto estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, después de bajar la montaña que correspondía al templo, su siguiente destino estaba en puerta.

—¡El bosque de bambú hará que sus corazones latan como nunca! —clamó la guía, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

Bueno, el corazón de You ya estaba latiendo desde el inicio.

.

Al igual que en el tempo Tenryuji, la mujer las dejó en la entrada, dándoles toda la libertad de pasear por el gigantesco y mágico bosque.

—El bambú es una exótica planta gramínea en forma de caña —Les explicó mientras les entregaba un mapa de las rutas y algunas tiendas de artesanos que podrían visitar—, este bosque en especial, cuenta con más de 50 variedades de bambú. Algunos de ellos tienen más de 20 metros de altura e incluso pueden llegar a tener 30 metros. El bambú de este lugar crece muy poco los primeros siete años, y después alcanzan su tamaño máximo en muy pocas semanas. Antiguamente este bosque era reservado para la alta aristocracia japonesa y se convirtió en un destino muy popular desde el siglo IX al siglo XII.

—¡Oh! Podemos andar en bicicleta también.

—Eso nos hará ir más rápido, You-chan, ¡hagámoslo!

Yuuri se rió de la poca atención que le prestaban, sumergidas en los planes para visitar el enorme bosque en tan poco tiempo. Su energía era contagiosa, no quería arruinar sus momentos.

—Las veré aquí en una hora y media, ¡disfruten su visita!

No necesitaron más que un gesto de despedida para empezar la marcha, esta vez con You liderando el camino, en el corto trayecto había decidido alejar un poco sus pensamientos para no olvidar su única meta, darle a Chika el mejor viaje de su vida.

Fueron al puesto donde rentaban las bicis para tomar un par y ponerse los cascos.

—¿Deberíamos tomar la ruta larga o corta? —preguntó You, revisando el mapa que les dieron al inicio.

—¡La corta! —respondió Chika—, si tomamos la larga no podremos ver los talleres de artesanías, quiero al menos visitar uno.

—¡Hecho!

Vivir en Uchiura donde las mejores cosas quedaban a kilómetros de distancia, las había entrenado lo suficiente para poder conducir sin mayor esfuerzo, a través de los sinuosos senderos en medio del bosque.

Los enormes tallos se alzaban imponentes sobre sus cabezas, con una mágica determinación para mantenerse elevados, con sus copas impidiendo las luces del sol en lo alto. Al compás del viento, los troncos chocan unos con otros provocando un sonido hueco que se repite a lo largo del bosque, y que ni el sonido de las llantas de la bici podían opacar. Era una hermosa melodía que se incrustaba en sus corazones.

Redujeron su velocidad, para llenar del olor del bambú sus pulmones. Daba un sentimiento de paz y calma, que aligeraba el espíritu y junto a la melodía del bambú, se sentía como navegar en el cielo. Tan diferente del mar.

—Estoy feliz de que puedas ver esto conmigo.

Tan lejano como fue el susurro, You logró registrarlo. Volteó a ver a Chika, quién no la veía, su vista al frente, sonriendo y concentrada en el camino. Se veía hermosa, con el verdoso color del bambú en sus cabellos naranjas que le daban un aspecto casi celestial.

—¡Sigamos adelante! Estamos cerca del taller —continuó la joven mikan, como si su anterior comentario no hubiese existido. Aceleró la marcha, poniéndose al frente.

You la dejó unos segundos, admirando su figura al frente.

—También estoy feliz de que estés conmigo —murmuró, sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía. Pedaleó más duro y se puso a su misma distancia, apenas separadas por centímetros para evitar un choque y dejar pasar a otros ciclistas.

Continuaron pedaleando, atravesando el maravilloso bosque de ensueño, grabando cada recuerdo y cada emoción.

Los pocos minutos que faltaron, se la pasaron en un taller de bambú donde un viejo artesano les enseñó a tejer pequeñas cestas de bambú, no parecía tan difícil pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo dificultosa que resultaba ser, al final consiguieron un par decente que guardaron en bolsas de regalo para llevarle a sus madres, aún quedaban otras cosas por hacer y recuerdos que conseguir para sus amigas de aqours.

—Eso fue fantástico.

—Y conseguimos unas buenas fotos también, yousoro~

—Espero que sigan reservando algo de energía —comentó la guía cuando las tuvo de regreso—, aunque si no, seguro que la recargarán con lo que nos espera.

La mujer no estaba exagerando, la cantidad de los aromas que salían de los pequeños restaurantes tradicionales de la calle Saga Toriimoto, abrumaba los sentidos y aunque comieron hacía relativamente poco, percibir la mezcla de olores les hacía gruñir los estómagos como si no hubiesen comido en años.

Yuuri les explicó que la calle estaba preservada como un distrito histórico de Japón, debido a los comercios que conservaban su construcción desde la era Meiji, con edificios machiya tradicionales. Pequeños puestos de comerciantes estaban apostados a cada lado, haciendo que fuera un pasaje para solo caminar y probar los diferentes dulces tradicionales disponibles.

Sin perder la cercanía de Arashiyama, muchos de los platos y vasos estaban hechos de bambú, como el que habían visto tallar en el Bosque. No había ni siquiera forma de escoger uno solo para comer, ¡todo parecía tan delicioso!

—¡Quiero entrar a todos You-chan!

Si tan sólo You pudiera despegar su mirada de los monjes ataviados con sus trajes de ceremonias de seda y detalles del mismo bambú, que caminaban entre las calles con dirección a los templos cercanos, y las maikos que andaban en pequeños grupos luciendo sus kimonos brillantes… Chika tuvo que tirar de su hombro para poder regresar a su atención, perdida en la idea de poder vestirse con alguna prenda.

—¡You-chan, no te vayas!

—Sigo aquí~ —respondió, riendo por el adorable puchero de Chika.

—Entonces, ¿se han decidido por alguno?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, You se dispuso a echar un mejor vistazo a los restaurantes a la vista, tratando de descifrar cual le gustaría más a Chika, por suerte, parecía que los dioses la estaban ayudando cuando encontró en uno de los menús cierta comida que seguro le encantaría.

—¡Ahí! —señaló al más pequeño de los lugares y más antiguo debido a los rayones del tiempo, que se apreciaban en el letrero de su nombre grabado.

—¡Buena elección!

Corrieron hacia el lugar donde un hombre anciano las recibió con gusto, abriendo la puerta para guiarlas a una mesa con vista a la calle; ya había unas personas adentro y el inconfundible olor pronto llegó a sus narices.

—Eso es… —Chika mencionó, casi incrédula y su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes.

—Traiga sus mejores estofados de mikan, ¡yousoro~!

Volviendo a repetir el gesto de la mañana, You se encontró siendo alimentada por una complaciente Chika que no dejaba de hacer murmullos de regodeo cada que probaba uno de los gajos de mikan. Era buena que estuviera un poco mejor preparada, porque estaba segura de que las miradas curiosas que atraían bien podrían matarla de pena.

—Ustedes dos son tan lindas —Yuuri dijo, deleitándose con su porción de Yudofu—, se nota que son grandes amigas.

—Lo somos, nos conocemos desde que nacimos —respondió You con un pequeño sonrojo asomando en su rostro, aunque parte de ella le gustaría negarlo y hablar de "más que amigas", una ilusión que jamás se cumpliría.

—Siempre estaremos juntas —añadió Chika con una sonrisa, y para su asombro, sintió como ella le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa—, ¡hasta ser ancianas!

Si tan solo esa promesa pudiera ser algo más…

.

* * *

Después de terminar de comer, aún recorrieron hasta el final de la calle para visitar el templo Seiryoji y tomarse un par de fotos con los guardianes de Buda en la entrada, también se contagiaron de la paz y armonía que la ceremonia de los monjes en el santuario.

Hasta ése momento, sólo Kanan había respondido sus mensajes con ánimos y felicitaciones por ganar el viaje, las otras debían estar ocupadas con su sesión de estudio como había dicho Riko, aunque You seguía dudando de eso.

La guía las condujo hasta su último destino; el puente Togetsukyo.

Caminar con la brisa invernal del atardecer junto al río, daba una imagen imposible de olvidar, las pequeñas olas cruzaban la estructura, libres y bordeando las rocas sobresalientes.

Había frío, pero seguía sin sentirlo, compartiendo el calor de ambas manos sostenidas mientras andaban a paso los 155 metros del puente. A lo lejos, Arashiyama se encendía, las luces de los templos y del bosque eran visibles desde donde estaban, parecían estrellas del firmamento tintineantes en la tierra.

—Es tan hermoso, no parece de este mundo —murmuró Chika a su lado, dejándose hipnotizar por los sonidos del agua al correr por el río.

—Lo es —asintió, captando con su teléfono la mirada ensoñadora de Chika con el fondo del río y las luces, una imagen celestial.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, y también, de sentirse hundida por no poder ser valiente y confesar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Tenía miedo de un rechazo, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que quién ocupaba el corazón de la chica mandarina era otra persona.

Su celular vibró de pronto, con una notificación de llamada, guardó su cámara y con su mano libre lo alcanzó para revisar, pensando que era de su madre tal vez, fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la imagen de Riko en la pantalla.

Miró a Chika que seguía embelesada, una extraña curiosidad la abordó, ya que no había escuchado que su amiga hablara de recibir mensajes de Riko, excusándose en que no debía molestarla mientras estaba con su madre en sus asuntos.

—Voy a atender esto —murmuró, soltando la mano de Chika quién hasta ese momento reaccionó. Hubo un cierto asomo de molestia cuando se separaron, que pronto se esfumó.

—No hay problema~ estaré esperando aquí.

You agradeció la privacidad, alejándose unos metros asegurándose de que la chica en el borde no pudiera escuchar.

—¿Riko-chan?

_«Hola You-chan, ¿cómo han ido las cosas?»_

—Bien, ¡ha sido fabuloso! No hemos dejado de correr y reír por todos los lugares, ¡hemos tomado cientos de fotos! Y ya conseguimos unos buenos recuerdos, Chika no ha dejado de sonreía y… —pausó, pateándose internamente por el estallido, no debería ser demasiado efusiva hablando con Riko sobre Chika, sabiendo lo que ambas sentían—, lo siento, me estoy pasando.

Riko rió al otro lado de la línea.

_«Te oyes muy feliz, me alegra mucho»_

—Riko-chan… yo, lo lamento, sé que no debería emocionarme tanto pero…

_«Espera, espera, You-chan —la frenó—, tranquila, no tienes que explicar nada. Me alegro por ambas, pero creo que estás malentendiendo las cosas» _

—_¿Malentender? _

_«Sí, y creo que parte ha sido mi culpa por nunca explicar nada, sin embargo, supongo que aún es tiempo» _

—¿Tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Riko se tomó un momento antes de finalmente contestar, con un tono cargado de amabilidad.

_«Quiero que Chika sea feliz, ella está haciendo sus propias elecciones y te sugiero que hagas las tuyas, o al menos, trates de captar lo que ella está tratando de hacer, dale la oportunidad de mostrarte cuánto te quiere… es todo lo que puedo decir»_

—Riko-chan, de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, ¿es una forma de no hacerme sentir mal? Escucha yo…

_«Es mejor que lo descubras por ti misma, el secreto de Chika~»_

Y con eso, colgó.

You no sabía que pensar, era la llamada más extraña de Riko, ¿no se supone que debía recibir algún reclamo por acaparar a Chika? ¿Por hacerse ilusiones? ¡Riko sólo la dejaba más confundida y desconsolada!

¿Lo que Chika trataba de hacer? ¿¡Qué significaba eso!?

—¡You-chan, ya es hora de regresar!

—Ya voy~

Dejando los pensamientos confusos, corrió hasta el lado de Chika para encontrarse con Yuuri en el extremo del puente.

El trayecto de regreso al Ryokan fue tranquilo, ni siquiera la guía decía más explicaciones después de ver como ambas cabeceaban en el asiento detrás, sus energías se drenaban con cada kilómetro recorrido.

—Los veré mañana en punto de las 8 de la mañana, procuren desayunar rápido para tener muchas más ánimo, es su último día de tour, debe ser igual de divertido que hoy, ¡descansen!

Descansar era poco, ni siquiera fueron muy conscientes del breve baño que tomaron juntas antes de meterse su propio en el futón, tantos eran los pensamientos que corrían mezclados con la llamada de Riko y los eventos del día que no supo en qué momento sus brazos se habían enredado alrededor de Chika, y ella hundió su rostro entre su pecho sumiéndose a un sueño profundo.

No estaba segura de quién hizo el movimiento, tal vez fue ella en su afán de desear algo que no existía…

Aunque la forma en cómo Chika se aferraba a su cuerpo, y el hecho de que estaban en su futón, decían que no.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Segunda parte de tres~ ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra enorme que les guste este pequeño relato :"D y que lo siga haciendo~ _


	3. Chapter 3 Final

**QUIERO ENAMORARME EN EL ACUARIO**

**-3** **FINAL-**

.

.

* * *

Cálido, tranquilo, seguro y agradable, así se sentían los brazos que la rodeaban, el aroma a mikans que se inmiscuía en su nariz le daba una cierta tranquilidad y armonía. Una respiración cálida y reconfortante le hizo cosquillas en la cara, haciendo que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

Leves caricias en su cabello aliviaban la tensión, una sensación de confort bastante conocida. Sus propias manos estaban ocupadas atrayendo el conocido cuerpo, ahora que sus sentidos estaban espabilándose, tenía la necesidad de continuar cerca.

Abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con dos lunas carmín que parecían atravesar su alma. Estaban apenas a una pulgada de distancia entre sí, con sus frentes descansando juntas, sus narices casi tocándose, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

Se vio reflejada en esos ojos, llenos de las mismas emociones que sentía, tranquilidad, familiaridad, cariño y sobre todo, expectativa. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Chika, sincronizado al suyo, como si hubiera algún tipo de conexión entre ambos.

Justo entonces, Susume Tomorrow! rompió la burbuja encantada. Los ojos rojizos se entrecerraron, casi decepcionados, y los brazos ajenos la dejaron.

—Buenos días Chika-chan, ¿lista para otro gran día? —saludó, mirándola luchar contra las sábanas para alcanzar su celular y apagar el despertador.

—¡Por supuesto! Este el día decisivo —le respondió, animada y brillando de éxtasis.

La energía la contagió de inmediato, dejó a un lado su parte de cobijas y salió del futón, dándose cuenta de que en verdad era el suyo, tal y como había creído la noche anterior. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al ser consciente de lo mucho que disfrutaba las atenciones de su amiga, después de un largo tiempo sin estar solas.

Viéndola tan alegre y llena de energía, estaba segura de que esta había sido la mejor opción, aun si tenía sus reservas sobre Riko… Riko, la breve conversación con ella regresó a su mente, seguía sin entender nada de sus palabras, ¿las elecciones de Chika? ¿Lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su inusual comportamiento?

Si era así… las atenciones, los gestos… ¿eso significaba que había esperanza de que Chika correspondiera? Algo se removió dentro de ella, con la fe afianzándose a su alma.

—Primero, ¡vamos a desayunar! —exclamó Chika, sacándola de su mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado en blanco pensando, pero ver las cejas levantadas de Chika en confusión, supo que de nuevo había sido un lapsus largo.

—Ah… si, claro —murmuró, cohibida.

—Te pierdes demasiado en tu mente, You-chan, ¡se supone que debemos divertirnos en estos días! Mou~ —Las mejillas infladas de Chika eran adorables, tanto que no pudo evitar ir y jugar con ellas a pellizcos— ¡You-chan!

Se echó a reír, viendo cómo su cara se deformaba. Recibió algunos manotazos tratando de alejarla, que ella repelió con cosquillas, la chica mikan no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer y también la atacó, pronto ambas estuvieron ensartadas en una gran lucha de cosquillas por todos lados.

—¡Basta, basta! —Clamó You, rindiéndose a la risa que le hacía doler el estómago—, si seguimos riendo, no vamos a disfrutar del desayuno a tiempo, nos queda poco para que Yuuri-san venga a recogernos.

Chika paró su ataque, jadeando y riendo apenas.

—Tregua hecha —dijo, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas.

Recuperaron el aire faltante, se ducharon con más calma que la noche anterior, donde el cansancio las mataba. You luchó bastante para tratar de actuar normal; lo menos que necesitaba era que Chika la tachara de pervertida.

Vestidas con una nueva playera del acuario, esta vez, más preparadas con suéteres, salieron al comedor de Ryokan donde otros huéspedes ya se encontraban degustando una increíble variedad: tamago kaken (arroz con huevo crudo), algas secas, nato, salmón a la parrilla, shirasu (ensalada de pescados), tsukemono y tofú, acompañado de té verde caliente.

Hablaron un poco con los otros huéspedes, sobre su corta estancia y cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Esta vez, no se amedrentó cuando Chika le dio de comer, incluso ella misma se animó a regresarle la atención, obteniendo sonrisas mucho más animadas y pequeños sonrojos que la ponían de nervios.

Una hora después, ambas estaban con las mochilas en la cajuela del auto, en marcha a su primer destino del último día en Kioto.

—Hoy es el día de aventura y diversión —comenzó a explicar la guía—, primero, iremos al Teatro Gion Corner, donde veremos cada uno de los siete artes de nuestra cultura, después después iremos por una maravillosa experiencia samurái y finalmente visitaremos la Torre de Kioto, las dejaré en la estación de trenes al anochecer~ ¿Están listas?

—¡Por el amor a las mikans!

—¡A navegar-yousoro~!

.

* * *

El Teatro Gion Corner era impresionante, situado al final de la calle Hanamikoji en pleno distrito de Gion.

—Este teatro es uno de los más grandes y emblemáticos de Kyoto, dentro podemos apreciar los siete artes tradicionales de nuestra cultura: el Kyo-mai (baile tradicional de maikos), el Ikebana (arreglo floral), la ceremonia del té, concierto de koto; música y baile gagaku, el teatro cómico kyogen y el teatro de marionetas bunraku. Lamentablemente, por el tiempo sólo podrán participar en tres —les explicó Yuuri-san, calmando sus ansiosos ánimos de ver todo.

—Aw, bueno, de todos, ¡será genial! Y aún podemos venir de nuevo alguna vez —se apresuró en replicar You, al notar la pequeña desilusión en la chica mikan.

—Tienes razón, You-chan, y podemos convencer a las demás de venir también.

—Bien, entonces, las dejo y nos vemos exactamente en dos horas, ¡diviértanse!

De nuevo solas, en el lobby del teatro, revisaron los folletos disponibles y los horarios de las salas para ver a cuál ir primero.

—Probemos con las maikos, ¡sus trajes son hermosos! Quiero verlos —pidió You con cierto éxtasis en su interior, si haberlas visto en Toriimoto fue emocionante, verlas actuar debía ser aún mucho mejor.

—¡Hecho! Y después pido ir después a una función Kyogen.

—Aceptado, y finalmente…

Ambas se miraron, sonriendo ampliamente en esa extraña conexión que tenían.

—¡Iremos al bunraku!

Asintieron varias veces, complacidas, revisaron el número de sala en el mapa y se dirigieron hasta ahí.

Cuando llegaron, la afluencia de visitantes era nutrida, no lograron conseguir lugares al frente para tristeza de You, quien era la más emocionada en apreciar el vestuario, aun así, Chika se aseguró de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera apreciarse lo mejor posible.

—Seguro que Dia-chan estaría igual de emocionada, a ella le gusta mucho la danza.

—Hanamaru-chan también estaría encantada de ver esto, le encanta todo lo relacionado con la cultura.

Entre pequeños comentarios, esperaron a que el espectáculo comenzara. Las luces se apagaron, quedando sólo las del escenario, el silencio reinó y la música llenó del koto llenó el lugar. Las maikos surgieron, con gestos y reverencias que invitaban a disfrutar del espectáculo, sus hermosos kimonos floreados hacían juego con el arreglo floral de sus peinetas en el cabello y el maquillaje hacía imposible estimar una edad exacta. Con menos excentricidad, las geishas aparecieron, y juntas, maestras y alumnas, comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de los instrumentos.

You estaba maravillada, viendo el movimiento de los obis que se mezclaban en una gama de colores, era simplemente fuera de este mundo. Aunque perdió un poco de su concentración cuando la mano de Chika se cernió sobre la suya, apenas y la miró de reojo, encontrándola atenta al espectáculo. No le dio nada de vueltas, aceptó con gusto el gesto y la agarró también, suavemente. Disfrutando del mágico baile frente a ellas.

Terminado la danza y después de tomarse algunas fotos con las maikos y geishas, fueron por sus lugares en otra sala donde verían una obra de teatro Kyogen, siendo la función de Susugigawa, una comedia de lavanderas en cierto río, la que les sacó grandes carcajadas y dolores de estómago. La interpretación de los actores era simplemente épica y absurda, peor aun cuando en el cuento, eran mujeres las protagonistas, la sala entera estaba llena de risas y aplausos al terminar.

Por último, se trasladaron a la última sala donde se haría la función de teatro bunraku, ambas amaban las marionetas, tenían unas versiones suyas, de piratas que sus madres habían hecho, con las que jugaban cuando eran más pequeñas en incontables aventuras marineras junto a Kanan, ahora solo permanecían resguardadas como un preciado recuerdo de aquellos lejanos días.

Aunque las historias que se contaban eran tan distantes de cuentos infantiles, la absorción en el relato era digna de amarse, debido a la maestría con que los títeres son controlados:

Tres titiriteros operaban al héroe de la historia, el maestro, con su rostro visible, controlaba la cabeza y el brazo derecho, y uno de sus asistentes, cubierto de negro de pies a cabeza, se encargaba de la mano izquierda, mientras que el segundo asistente, mueve los pies y se hacía con los zapatos. Los muñecos medían alrededor de dos tercios del cuerpo humano. Los personajes secundarios, con mecanismos menos complejos, eran manejados por un solo titiritero.

Desde un lado del escenario sonaban las notas musicales del shamisen, un instrumento de tres cuerdas, de acuerdo a cada emoción de los personajes. Las marionetas cobraron vida humana y el humano, se volvía marioneta ya que con sus movimientos suaves y precisos producía una perfección casi mecánica.

Las manos de You y Chika volvieron a estar juntas, sentadas al frente de la audiencia, absorbiendo cada gota de sentimientos de la épica historia de Tomoe Gozen, una guerrera samurái del siglo XII, que fue obligada a retirarse del campo de batalla por órdenes de su amo y probable pareja, Minamoto Yoshinaka, luego de que su ejército fuera reducido durante la batalla de Awazu. Por temor a que también muriera y por su honor de no dejarse morir frente a ella.

Dos horas de función después, su paso por el Gion Corner finalizó, dejándoles nuevos y fabulosos recuerdos en su memoria y, llevándose algunos regalos para el resto de sus amigas.

—Parece que se divirtieron mucho.

—Lo hicimos —confirmaron las dos, con grandes sonrisas.

—Bien, ¡vamos al siguiente lugar entonces~! Espero tengan sus almas y corazones listos y sean dignas de seguir el camino del guerrero.

Chillaron de emoción, de todo el viaje, esto era lo que estaban esperando con ansias, ¡ser samuráis! La adrenalina de portar los trajes de nobleza militar y tener un combate con katanas, ¡era demasiada la emoción!

Tras un viaje de media hora al distrito de Nagamachi, en Kanazawa, la ciudad de los samuráis que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, con sus callejuelas empedradas que se retorcían junto a las casas con tejados tradicionales.

—Iremos a la casa de samuráis Nomura —indicó la guía, conduciendo el auto hasta un parque cercano donde se estacionaron, el lugar era tan estrecho que los autos no podían pasar—, ahí mismo tendrán la oportunidad de comer con los demás señores de la casa y vivirán su entrenamiento de tres horas.

—¡Tres horas! Wow, esto va a ser muy emocionante.

—¿Más emocionante que la final del Love Live?

—¡Pero claro que no, You-chan! Nada se compara con haber cantado en el Tokio Dome.

Las miles de personas que coreaban su nombre, los colores de los lightsticks que se encendían en su honor, los gritos de alegría cuando anunciaron su triunfo y el llanto de sostener la bandera frente a la increíble multitud. Sus gargantas quedaron secas de tanto gritar y llorar, y todo había valido la pena.

—Haremos muchos más conciertos —añadió You, tomando la palma de Chika entre la suya mientras caminaban por las callejuelas, con su guía personal hablando sobre la historia del Distrito y algunos de los famosos clanes de guerreros que vivieron ahí—, nosotras seis lo haremos.

Chika la miró, sonriendo, dejando que la calidez de la mano de You le diera la paz que necesitaba.

—Por supuesto —aceptó.

Pronto llegaron a la residencia, una casona gigantesca hecha plenamente de bambú y maderas, al muy estilo del Japón feudal. Al frente, un par de maikos las esperaban con su vestimenta y un par de zuecos, no podían entrar sin antes cambiarse; la mirada divertida de su guía fue todo lo que necesitaron para despedirse de ella y marchar al interior.

Dejaron atrás las playeras y pantaloncillos para ponerse el hakama y el katanigu junto a los pantalones largos y los zapatos. You casi se desmaya al verse al espejo, ataviada de tan noble prenda, y ver a Chika, casi le hace salir el corazón, su cabello naranja hacía un contraste con los colores grises y azules del traje, y dado que estaba algo largo, la ayudó a hacerse una pequeña coleta trasera, dejando unos cuantos mechones al frente, dándole un aspecto de total respeto digno de un shogun. Y vaya que le serviría de buena gana, daría su vida por protegerla de cualquier enemigo y blandiría su espada en su nombre, si hubiesen vivido en aquellas epócas, estaba segura de que sería su fiel sirviente, dispuesta a morir por ella.

Cortando su imaginación, fueron conducidas por las mismas maikos a la sala de entrenamiento donde los maestros y señores, ya les esperaban.

—Aquí les entrego su alma —recitó el viejo maestro, de rostro serio y mirada afilada, su cuerpo robusto y protegido con telas más finas que las suyas, caminaba hacia los alumnos acompañado de otro sirviente, para entregarles una katana de madera—, con ella atravesarán el camino del guerrero: lealtad, autosacrificio, justicia, sentido de la vergüenza, modales refinados, pureza, modestia, frugalidad, espíritu marcial, honor y afecto; son las bases de su vida a partir de ahora, para servir al honor japonés, y a nuestro señor.

La introducción fue de impacto, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de risas o miradas, de pronto ya eran ambas aprendices de samuráis.

_No tengo parientes, yo hago que la Tierra y el Cielo lo sean._

_No tengo hogar, yo hago que el Tan T'ien lo sea._

_No tengo poder divino, yo hago de la honestidad mi poder divino._

_No tengo miedos, yo hago mis miedos de la docilidad._

_No tengo poder mágico, yo hago de mi personalidad mi poder mágico._

Con el credo del samurái a todo pulmón, su entrenamiento comenzó formalmente.

Aprendieron a ajustar sus cinturones para sostener la katana y también como desenfundarla con ambas manos. Practicaron las cinco posiciones del kenjutsu: espada en alto, espada al costado, espada apuntando hacia abajo, espada en forma horizontal y golpe medio. Todas se unían entre sí, mediante una cadena de movimientos y dependiendo de su velocidad, podían dar una buena batalla.

Acostumbradas al movimiento físico, para sorpresa de los senseis, hicieron la mayoría de los movimientos con bastante ligereza e incluso pudieron pelear contra ellos en un duelo bastante lejos de la riguridad pero lo suficiente complicado como para obtener felicitaciones de los señores.

—Si viviéramos en la época de Tokugawa Leyasu, ustedes dos formarían parte de la línea central de su ejército —comentó el hombre de la residencia, llamado Tohru, mientras sorbía su tofu en un gran tazón de bambú—, dos pequeñas chicas me dieron pelea, ¡esto es fascinante! ¿Acaso han practicado kendo antes? ¿Artes marciales? ¡Tienen que venir de algún Dojo!

Ambas rieron ante el pequeño reproche de buenas intenciones del maestro.

—Nada de eso, sensei, aunque You-chan es una excelente nadadora, ¡la mejor del Distrito!

You rió por el tono con que la presumía Chika, negó levemente dejando su tazón de miso y karaboko.

—Es porque somos school idols —replicó You, sonriendo ante el desconcierto del hombre—, entrenamos a diario, nos hemos acostumbrado al esfuerzo.

—Ya veo —asintió el mayor, deteniéndose unos segundos, You pensó que tal vez no le era tan importante lo que hacían, esperaba un comentario apenas condescendiente—, tal vez mis hijas deban intentarlo, ¡y sería las mejor heredera que este viejo pueda tener!

Una sorpresa total.

Al final del encuentro, terminaron obteniendo varias fotos con poses de samurái y firmando autógrafos a las jóvenes hijas del sensei, aún un poco turbadas por los buenos deseos y la promesa de tener su apoyo para el futuro de su grupo.

.

.

* * *

Su último pero no menos importante destino fue la Torre de Kioto, ubicado en Karasuma.

Después de una ducha y un cambio de ropa en la residencia samurái, emprendieron la marcha hacia Kioto.

La noche ya había caído y la luz que emitía la imponente estructura de la torre de 131 metros, se podía apreciar desde varias decenas de calles atrás. Considera como una flecha clavada en el corazón, la torre era un símbolo del Japón moderno e industrial.

—Pueden ir directamente al mirador o visitar el centro comercial, ustedes deciden. Las veré en la entrada, exactamente en una hora —dijo la joven guía, mientras les daba un par de pases.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Yuuri-san.

—Falta tiempo para las despedidas, chicas, ¡disfrute su última visita!

You tomó la mano de Chika, como era costumbre y caminaron hacia el elevador para subir, era obvio que irían al mirador, las luces comenzaban a encenderse en toda la ciudad y era una vista que no podían perderse.

El lugar era diferente al de la torre de Tokio, en principio por la altura y en segundo por su forma parecida a un faro, el mirador estaba mucho más alto a unos 100 metros de altura.

Para su mala o buena suerte, pocas personas estaban ahí, en la tenue iluminación para que disfrutaran de la vista, la mayoría parejas. El día había sido tan lleno de diversión y locura, que poco había pensado en lo extraño del actuar de Chika, si había un detrás en sus acciones o era su imaginación. Sólo habían sido ellas, nadie más, y las veces que Chika había sonreído eran todo para ella. Logró su cometido, hacerle pasar el mejor viaje de su vida, no había nada que pidiera más.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, la pequeña duda asomando en su corazón, los sentimientos que se arremolinaban, intentando escapar e ir a la caza de Chika, un límite que no deseaba cruzar porque podría estropear todo lo que había logrado.

—Mira, You-chan, ¡esto es hermoso!

Siguió a Chika al borde de la valla, que mantenía las enormes ventanas alejadas unos centímetros de los visitantes. Los telescopios yacían a un lado, ignorados, porque las luces de Osaka en la lejanía eran tan visibles que ver de cerca, arruinaría el paisaje. Sólo infinitas luces, como las estrellas.

—A Riko le encantaría ver esto —continuó diciendo Chika, sin darse cuenta de la leve punzada de celos en You—, tantas luces, tantas personas ahí, en cada una de ellas.

—Ella podría estar viendo esto junto a ti… tal vez debí darle a ella el premio, seguro hubiera aplazado su viaje para estar aquí —respondió a secas, odiando el leve tono de reproche que se escapó.

Era estúpido, Chika no merecía el comentario, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar pero sus palabras fueron demasiado rápidas, justo como aquella vez cuando habló con Riko antes del concierto donde ella no se presentó. Odiaba esta parte de ella, la parte irracional y posesiva que ansiaba tener toda la atención de Chika, la que tenía miedo de que ella finalmente se alejara.

—You-chan… no digas eso —Había algo de súplica en su voz, una baja y casi imperceptible.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué lo dije —Se disculpó, sonriendo, tratando de compensar su error. Y aunque Chika también sonrió, su semblante no era del todo feliz.

Ella se acercó a su lado, bastante cerca y el reconocimiento de esa cercanía volvió a encender su corazón.

—You-chan… —dijo Chika, casi susurrante—, claro que me habría gustado que Riko-chan… o las demás pudieran estar aquí, pero de todas, me gusta especialmente que fueras tú.

Ahí estaba, la extraña sensación de que había algo más, la esperanza encendida.

—A veces no te entiendo —dijo, sincera, tratando de que sus propios ojos muestren su desconcierto. Chika la miraba, directa, suerte de que tuvieran la misma altura. Nadie estaba cerca de ellas, dándoles una privacidad conveniente.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó la otra chica, sin amedrentarse.

You dudó, ¿lo diría ahora? ¿Era su momento? Si lo arruinaba, ¿habría vuelta atrás? No, lo habría, no podía hacerlo, no estaba lista para perderla.

—No es nada, cosas de la tonta You —contestó, riendo un poco.

Chika sin embargo, no la acompañó esta vez. Su risa cesó, avergonzada.

—You-chan… ¿sabes? De verdad estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo, siento que te lo debía —dijo, bajando la mirada, su primer impulso fue reprimirla por pensar así, pero viendo la mano temblorosa de su amiga, supo que no era todo lo que debía decir—, no lo entendí, no demasiado bien hasta que Mari-chan me dijo, antes de irse. De lo mucho que sufriste, ¡no era mi intención que te sintieras así!

—Chika-chan…

—Riko-chan es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga —El denominativo dolió, quemó como el infierno—, pero es sólo eso. Ella me necesitaba entonces, tenía muchas dudas sobre ella, había pasado tanto en Tokio que sentí que necesitaba mi apoyo, demostrarle que Uchiura era un hogar para ella… y fui tonta, por ignorar como te sentías. No te dije nada del club porque no quería interferir con tus actividades, pero cuando entraste por ti misma, estaba feliz, de poder cantar junto a ti. También pensé que llegarías a entenderlo, ya que el grupo se hizo más grande, y hacíamos más y más actividades, parecía que comenzabas a disfrutarlo. También sentí que estarías de acuerdo en proteger a la escuela. Es por eso que…

Sus palabras se acabaron cuando empezó a llorar, lágrimas tortuosas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Pero la verdad es… ¡la verdad es que realmente quiero que estés a mi lado, sin importar qué suceda!

You no necesitó más, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la sintió aferrarse, humedad se coló en su ropa, las lágrimas de Chika eran abundantes y se odió por provocarlas; unas pocas asomaron en sus ojos, sentirla pegada a su cuerpo era una sensación tanto dolorosa como feliz.

—Uranohoshi puede haber cerrado, pero Aqours continuará, ¿eso es lo que decidimos, verdad? Es lo que Kanan, Dia y Mari-chan querían. Y si Aqours continúa, yo estaré ahí, sin importar lo que pase, siempre, siempre, estaré contigo Chika, porque te amo.

—Yo también te amo, You-chan —sollozó Chika en sus brazos, y aunque sabía que no era de la misma forma, era suficiente.

—Lo sé.

Permanecieron abrazadas por un largo tiempo, controlando el llanto de la mikan. You no la dejó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando finalmente bajaron del mirador para encontrarse con la guía. No era como esperaba, pero la charla y perdones que tuvieron, fueron una parte del alivio que necesitaba, no pediría nada más, no por ahora.

—Vaya que fue conmovedora la vista —bromeó la mujer una vez las tuvo en frente, notando los rastros de llanto en ambas—, un buen cierre, diría yo.

—El mejor —concordó la ceniza.

Ambas subieron al auto, luego de comprar algo de comida para el camino de regreso. Sus familias las esperarían en la estación, cuando llegaran en la madrugada, se encargarían de avisarles apenas el tren se pusiera en marcha.

—El Acuario agradece su preferencia, ¡espero que sigan visitándolo! Aún tenemos otros tantos sorteos, espero verlas de nuevo alguna vez, y prometo apoyarlas en su carrera, ¡muchas gracias chicas!

—Definitivamente lo haremos.

—Me queda mucha suerte guardada, yousoro~

Yuuri-san las despidió con abrazos y otros pares de recuerdos en la estación, complacida de haberlas conocido y llevarse buenas risas.

Abordaron el tren que las llevaría a Mishima, una vez en sus lugares y con el transporte en marcha, se acomodaron lo mejor posible en los asientos, con Chika usando su hombro de almohada como la primera vez, la diferencia es que sus manos ahora iban unidas, algo que definitivamente le costaría a You evitar cuando estuvieran con todas.

—Hey, You-chan, ¿crees que debamos decirles a todas una vez las veamos?

La marinera estaba un poco adormitada, pero pendiente de la joven a su lado, entre su turbia mente preguntó, no comprendiendo lo que Chika había dicho.

—¿Decir? ¿Qué hay que decirles?

—Vamos, tonta You, sobre nosotras claro, ¡que ya somos pareja!

—Oh…

—Aunque creo que debería hablar primero con Riko-chan, no le he dicho que mis planes funcionaron, ¡finalmente caíste en mis encantos! Ella no me creía, pero le he dado la vuelta, debía tener más fe en mí~

—… ¿¡Ehhhhhh¡?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tonta You xD _

_¡Y aquí está el final de esta corta historia! En serio, lamento la tardanza Manu, pero aquí lo tienes, el primero (?). A todos los demás, ¡gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios! Fue corto pero un poco complicado por la cantidad de términos y lugares, aclaro que si, todo es meramente real e hice todo lo posible para que no fuera tan falso el recorrido, Kioto es impresionante, si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de ir, ¡vengan y cuenten que tal! A ver si no me quedé corta. En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima~_

_P.D Si son fans del HonoUmi y aman el drama full, les invito a pasarse por mi otro fic, 3…2…1 ¡Acción!_


End file.
